You first!
by aqcchi
Summary: While Harry is out on a date, Ron and Hermione are left with nothing to do but their homework. With feelings getting in the way, will they be able to make progress with their studies... or probably with their changing relationship? 8th year Ron/Hermione, mentions of Drarry


Hello!^^ So... I finally decided to post my own piece of fanfiction for the world to see, haha :D I'm kinda nervous and excited at the same time. English is not my native language so sorry for any spelling and grammatical mistakes, I tried my best to get rid of them.

Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Ron and Hermione were sitting on one of the sofas in the Gryffindor common room, writing their homework or, in Ron's case, pretending to do so. In fact, his thoughts couldn't be more far away from the Transfiguration's essay that was due to next week.

It was well past midnight and the only reason they were still up at this late hour was because they were waiting for their best friend to return from his date with, surprisingly, the Malfoy heir. Well, maybe it was not so surprising, given the fact that Harry and Draco had been making eyes at each other ever since 3rd year. Of course, things got a bit rough in their 6th year due to the blonde's mission given to him by the Dark Lord himself… BUT their mutual passion for each other won over the awkwardness that had ensued because of their respective roles in the Second Wizarding War. Harry had finally muttered up the courage to ask the blonde Slytherin out and, let's be honest, Draco didn't need any persuasion whatsoever.

''Maybe they're shagging right now and we're only wasting our time here, waiting for him.'' finally said Ron, making Hermione blush and slap the back of his hand.

''I didn't need the mental image, Ronald!'' she shook her head, her gaze returning to her essay that was more than halfway done. ''He promised to tell us all about it as soon as he comes back so I'm willing to wait a while longer. Besides, Harry is not the type who would jump in bed after the first date.'' Her voice was hesitant, like she herself wasn't sure of how much truth her statement held.

''I still can't believe it! Imagining Harry with that git Malfoy… I think I might throw up!'' the ginger made a disgusted face, casting his quill and parchment aside already given up on writing the damn essay, he was not in the mood (not like he ever was, of course).

''Don't imagine it then!'' advised him Hermione: ''I know you're still bitter because things between him and Ginny didn't work out but don't you think it's better this way?''

''How is it better?'' Ron looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

''Imagine if Harry and Ginny got married and after that he realized he would never be truly happy with her, either because he likes men or because he's in love with Malfoy… or both. I know it's hard to accept he chose Malfoy, I'm not trilled either but we can't really change his feelings so the only thing we can do as his friends is to support him. Don't you agree?''

''I guess…'' he muttered, still displeased but unable to disagree: ''It was still a dick move to lead my sister on like he did but I guess he must've been confused… Anyway, I hope he comes back soon because I feel like I might pass out from exhaustion any moment now.''

''You can go to bed if you want, I can wait for him on my own.'' she suggested, regretting it the moment the words left her mouth. It was one of these rare moments when she and Ron were left completely alone. They were currently the only occupants of the Gryffindor common room, everyone else having already gone to bed.

''N-no, I will… wait…'' he said, looking away so Hermione wouldn't be able to see his light blush. Desperate to hide his embarrassment, he proceeded 'writing' his essay.

''Suit yourself!'' now it was her turn to pretend she was working on her homework while her thoughts strayed. She thought about their kisses in the Chamber of Secrets during the Battle of Hogwarts and how she wanted to snog Ron like that again but he hadn't really made any move since then and she wondered if he had lost interest in her since the war was over, he was considered a war hero and had way more variety of girls to choose from. She knew her looks weren't all that impressive, certainly not like Padma Patil's who has been circling around the ginger for a while now. Ron didn't seem like he cared but who knows?! Even if it was not Padma, surely some other girl might have been able to catch his interest.

Hermione bit her lip and tried to concentrate on the essay but it was pointless. She looked at Ron with the corner of her eye and stared. He had really grown more handsome in the last two years, his body fit from Quidditch and a year spent camping and running from the Death Eaters. The freckles on his face were as adorable as ever and she wondered how they would look like in… other parts of his anatomy. _'Merlin! Stop those impure thoughts!_ ' she scolded herself mentally but couldn't chase away the images of the boy next to her, sprawled on the carped in front of the fireplace, completely naked and calling her name in ecstasy.

Ron, however, was in no better state of mind than her. He could imagine himself naked on the carpet alright but with an equally naked and panting Hermione on top of him. Of course, he kept silent because he didn't want to scare her away with his eagerness. What's more, he didn't have the guts even to admit what he wanted, let alone actually do it, especially since there had been no progress in their relationship whatsoever after their intimate moment in the Chamber of Secrets a few months prior. He was starting to suspect that Hermione had moved on to someone much more interesting like… Viktor Krum who he hadn't seen for a long time but was sure was still in contact with Hermione.

' _I shouldn't think like that! Hermione likes me and I like her! No, it's more that that!_ ' he turned to the bushy-haired girl: ''Hermione!''

That startled her, making her jump in her seat, and turned to look at him, eyes a bit wide and mouth slightly open: ''W-what is it?''

His courage left him, however, when their eyes met: ''N-nevermind!'' he gulped, then added: ''You know what?! I think I'll take you up on your offer and will just go to bed, I'm sleepy!'' and he hastily stood up, the parchment and quill sliding off his lap in the process. He turned around to leave when Hermione's hand shot up and caught him by the wrist:

''WAIT!'' and pulled him back down: ''D-don't go yet!'' her face was burning now but she fought hard not to look away.

''W-what is it?'' Ron held his breath as he was waiting for a response.

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds but couldn't think of anything to say… which was a first for her. ''I…'' she started without having thought about the end of her sentence so she just fell silent again.

''Hermione…'' Ron whispered, moving closer to her. That did it! She straddled his hips in one quick movement, making him yelp in surprise. He gripped her hips, breathing heavily, probably unable to believe how bold she was acting. Encouraged by his actions, she pressed her body to his and leaned in for a kiss but, due to her eagerness, their noses bumped together.

''Ouch!'' their exclamation matched and she made a move to stand up but his grip around her hips tightened and he held her in place.

''I'm sorry!'' she hid her face in the palms of her hands.

''It's okay!'' he replied just as embarrassed: ''I… didn't know you were so… eager…'' There was definitely amusement in his voice and she raised her head to glare at him:

''Shut up!''

''You first!''

She gripped his shoulders and claimed his mouth. He kissed back immediately and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer until he could feel her soft breasts tightly pressed against his chest. A soft moan escaped her lips and she sighed contently, slumping against him.

They kept kissing for a while, tongues battling for dominance and hands exploring the other's body. By the time they pulled apart in order to give their lungs some much needed oxygen, Ron's hands had made their way down to Hermione's round butt. She definitely wasn't complaining though.

''Hermione,…'' the redhead whispered against her lips: ''I love you!'' he raised his gaze in order to meet hers. She could see the uncertainty in his bright blue eyes and it warmed her heart. So he loved her. He loved her back.

''I love you too, Ron!'' she cupped his face with her palms and rested her forehead against his. Her confession brought a shy smile on his lips and he chuckled nervously.

''B-be… be my girlfriend?''

''I thought you'd never ask!'' she laughed softly.

''That's a 'yes', right?''

She rolled her eyes with a fond smile and kissed him again. Things quickly got heated and Ron stood up with Hermione still in his lap and left her with no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist if she didn't want to fall down to the ground. He carried her to the space in front of the fireplace and kneeled down, pressing her against the carpet and getting comfortable between her thighs.

Hermione gasped when she felt his hardness poking her left thigh but didn't let him go when he tried to get away due to his embarrassment.

''Don't! I'm actually quite flattered that I'm the reason for this.''

''You're the only one who could elicit such a reaction from me.'' he muttered in her ear and his hands slid up her thighs and under her skirt.

''Oh, Ron!'' she moaned and was about to grab his clothed erection when they heard the portrait of the Fat Lady being opened and quickly disentangled themselves from each other.

Hermione cursed under her breath as she sat up, smoothing her skirt and shirt in an attempt to look more presentable.

''Harry, you're… here!'' Ron exclaimed with enthusiasm he was NOT feeling and went to meet his best friend, patting him on the back: ''So how did it go?''

''Uh...it went… well…'' Harry blushed at the last word and Ron gasped:

''You shagged him, didn't you?''

''Wha-…NO!'' Harry's blush got worse if possible. ''We just had dinner and a parting kiss, that's all…''

''That's great, Harry!'' Hermione finally joined in the conversation and gave the black-haired boy a hug: ''So… a second date is in order?''

''Definitely!... A-anyway, what have you been doing while waiting for me?''

''Nothing!'' said both Ron and Hermione at the same time. That prompted Harry to raise his eyebrows questioningly but since he had a lot more important things on his mind right now, choose not to ask what they were hiding. And because he was just THAT oblivious, he didn't notice the slight tent in Ron's pants who had managed to suppress his raging hard on but only to an extent.

''We'll talk more about my date tomorrow. I know I promised you details as soon as I come back but I had no idea I would be this tired. Do you mind?'' Harry asked as he took off the jacket he had worn to his date.

''Not at all!'' Hermione waved her hand: ''In that case, I'm going to bed! Good night, Harry! Good night, Ron!'' and after throwing a lustful glance toward her new boyfriend, she ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory, impatient to lay in her bed and touch herself to images of Ron fucking her brains out onto the carpet they had made themselves comfortable on before Harry interrupted them and ruined everything. She just hoped another chance like this would pop up soon so she could become intimate with the boy she had been pining after for years.

''Night, Hermione!'' Harry yelled after her, then turned to his friend: ''Let's go to bed, Ron!''

''Sure thing, mate!'' Ron followed the other boy to the room they shared with Dean, Seamus and Neville and, without further conversation, closed the curtains around his bed, ready to indulge himself in fantasies of the woman he loved and what they could have been doing right now if only Harry had decided to shag Malfoy that night.

' _Damn it, Harry! Why didn't you?!'_

R&R! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Thank you! :)


End file.
